Hole in the Wall
by MyHero
Summary: Superboy gets angry, Robin tells a story and gives a little advice. "Superboy wasn't sure how to respond, or what to do. But, with anger gone, he could see the down side of breaking through one of his bedroom walls."


**Title: **Hole in the Wall

**Pairing:** None

**Word count: abo**ut 1250-ish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit! If I owned a lot of things would be different!

**Beta: **NOPE! So let me know if you see any big things! Or small for that matter! JUST LET ME KNOW!

**Summary: **Superboy gets angry, Robin tells a story and gives a little advice.** "**Superboy wasn't sure how to respond, or what to do. But, with anger gone, he could see the down side of breaking through one of his bedroom walls."

**Author note: **This is what I get for listening to "Carry on Wayward" Son by Kansas and deciding to write another story. It doesn't even fit with the plot!

Review please! Because Reviews make an author's world go round! And please be honest with me!

* * *

><p>Superboy didn't need super-hearing to know it was Superman who stormed out of the room, and he didn't need the transport system to announce it for the entire world. The clone didn't need the sympathetic looks from his teammates or Justice League members, he didn't need their sympathy.<p>

"Stop it!" Superboy cried, furiously glaring around the room. "I don't need him and don't need your pity." The clone turned of his heels and marched out of the chamber, leaving a room full of shocked heroes.

Megan made to follow after the clone but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Aqualad gave a single shake of his head, indicating to leave it alone. The Martian hesitated but nodded back in understanding before turning a saddened gaze to the doorway.

* * *

><p>Superboy stormed into his room, slamming the door on his way in. The metal barrier shook in its frame but stayed in place. Anger consumed the clone and his fist pounded against one of his rock walls. All Conner could see was red, as he smashed away rock, and it wasn't until he broke through that thing his mind began to clear.<p>

"If you wanted to come over, you could have just used the door." Robin announced, catching the super powered teen by surprise. Superboy jumped, knocking another piece of rock to the floor as he turned towards the little bird. Robin sat cross legged on his bed, with laptop balanced on his knees and smirk placed firmly on his face. "It would have been less of a cleanup." He added.

Connor looked between the rocks at his feet, to his fist, to the wall, before turning back towards Robin. "Sorry." Superboy mumbled.

Robin shrugged turning his attention back to his computer screen. "No big deal. We all have inner anger issues, but most of us wait to get out on the field to let it out." The hacker flashed a quick smile followed by a chuckle, "but maybe it was better that you did it now."

Superboy wasn't sure how to respond, or what to do. With anger gone, he could see the down side of breaking through one of his bedroom walls. "Sorry?" he tried again.

This time Robin waved his hand in the air, "I'll let Red Tornado know, and the League can fix it, totally asterious Supy. It's fine, really."

"You're not mad?" the clone had to asked. Usually people would start yelling and he would be punished for smashing up a wall.

"Not really." Robin shrugged, "One time I got mad at Batman and end up blowing three different warehouses." The smirk returning to Robin's face but eyes remained glued to the computer, "No one was injured, but Bats was pissed, and the Gotham PD weren't that happy either. After that I learned to channel my anger when fighting the baddies of the world."

"How?"

Robin froze mid type and slowly turned his gaze to a nervous looking Superboy, "How what?" the Boy Wonder asked.

"How did you learn to control it?" Connor asked glaring intensely at the damage in the wall.

"Well," Robin began shifting his computer to the side and giving the clone his full attention. "I guess I just try and remember that I got lucky last time. No one was there to get hurt, but I could have killed people because of an angry stupid mistake. "Robin explained, knowing Superboy was all ears. The clone had frozen in place in concentration. "Having death on your shoulders is a lot worse than taking a moment to swallow your own anger."

Superboy nodded, and nothing else was said. Robin pulled his computer back towards him and once again began his work. Minuets passed, and the boy wonder wasn't sure how long it really had taken for Connor to let out a slight growl.

Robin's head sapped up, "Yes?" he asked.

"Was it… how long… what did…" The clone trailed off, unsure how to ask his question.

"It depends on how hard you work at it. Start in practice, don't let things make you angry and learn to control it now, then it will get better in the field. And once you can control it then you learn to channel it." Superboy nodded again, but continued to stare into space. Robin closed his laptop with a small click that brought Connor back from dream world.

"Wanna go find the team?" The boy wonder asked. "I think Megan was going to make taco's for dinner tonight. If we hurry we can probably help and get a few before Kid Mouth shows up." He offered, standing from his bed and strolling across the room to place the computer on the desk.

Robing didn't give the clone much time for answers as he threw open the door and strolled out into the hall. "Come on Supy!" the younger hero called, "I don't have all day!"

Superboy gave one last look to the pieces of wall that now littered Robin's floor before following the little bird of the door. "What is a taco?" Connor asked, with a childish like interest on his face.

"Mexican dinning probably wasn't Cadmus's main priority I'm guessing." The boy wonder said with a chuckle. "Tacos, Supy, are crisply fried tortilla folded over and filled, as with seasoned chopped meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese. But you can put so much more in your shells! Ice cream, Spaghetti…" The Boy Wonder began to list off a number of unusual foods that people put in their taco shells. The clone listened in interest, missing Robin's slight nod towards the shadows as they strolled through the mountain.

Batman stepped from the shadows, smiling after his son and his teammate. At least someone was able to get through to the clone.

* * *

><p>Yes I did look up the definition of a Taco :D<p>

REVIEW and get an internet taco!


End file.
